Tooth Good to be True
}} Tooth Good to be True is the 15th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the eighth episode for Season 6 under the title Tooth Exchange. Joey tries to get money from the Little Mouse, only for his crazed greed to get him in trouble. Plot Across the hallway, Oggy and Joey are having a chase over the toilet paper, then Joey calls for his brothers to launch a metal plate, which hits Oggy’s face, and the tooth came out of his mouth. At the bedroom, Oggy puts the pillow onto his bed to cover the tooth and gets on his bed, but he was shocked when there is a balloon deflating under his blanket. Then Joey taunts at Oggy when the latter took the deflated balloon out. Oggy then went asleep and Joey yawns and says something like "goodnight". The next day, Oggy was lifting the pillow when he saw a coin. Then Joey gets up, looking at Oggy putting the coin into his Cow-y Bank, much to his chagrin. This makes Joey think about himself showing people his magic trick to turn a tooth into a coin using a pillow. Then he tries to do the same thing but for real this time. He took one of his teeth from his mouth, then he put the pillow over the tooth and countdown from three to one, and when he lifts the pillow, he was baffled that the tooth doesn't turn into a coin at all. He tries again for the second time, but still wasn't that successful, and he tried again several times until he gave up and threw the tooth through the window, landing on Oggy's tummy. At nighttime, Oggy puts the tooth on his bed under the pillow, then he went onto the bed. As Oggy went asleep, Joey takes another of his teeth off of his mouth and places it under the pillow, then he pats Oggy's head and sneaks under the clock and gave us a thumbs up. The next morning, the clock rings, waking up Joey. Oggy, already awake, stops the clock and went up to insert two coins into his Cow-y Bank. Joey then flies to get the coin but instead landed on the backside of the Cow-y Bank. He then fell. In the air vent, Dee Dee and Marky were watching Joey making a huge tooth using tape, then Joey places the fake tooth under the pillow while Oggy was sleeping. Then the mouse came in, taking the fake tooth with him. Then he saw something strange with it, so he took the magnifying glass to look at it. It was a black object with red spots on it, then he gets upset about it. Back in the air vent, Joey looks at the giant coin while his brothers peek at him. Joey then grabs the coin and laughs so happy that he didn't notice that a stick of dynamite, taped on the backside of the coin, explodes in front of him, pushing him to the wall. Many of Joey's teeth fell out from his mouth. Next, Joey puts all of his teeth under the pillow while Oggy was sleeping, then Joey went up to the air vent when Dee Dee and Marky went back asleep after they watch him. Then it was revealed that all that Joey wants to do with the coin is to insert it to the vending machine to get a can of soda. Dee Dee and Marky went back to sleep after they briefly look at him. When Oggy had a pack of banknotes after he lifts the pillow, Joey noticed them and successfully grabbed the banknotes, causing Oggy to chase after him. They ran down the handrail, through the hallway, and entering the kitchen. Joey jumps on the chair, knocking over the bottle on the table, with Oggy equipping with his flyswatter, and smack the banknotes on the vending machine. Joey was shocked when the banknotes did not fit in the slot and Oggy smack him. Oggy then puts all of the banknotes to the Cow-y Bank. Joey was upset since he wanted to get the soda. Dee Dee and Marky then decided to beat up the mouse. Another day, Joey wakes up and realized that a coin appeared under the pillow and inspects it, but when he bit it, he loses his tooth. He was very happy and goes out to get the soda with Dee Dee and Marky seeing him and getting puzzled at the end. Trivia * The plot of the episode is similar to the Teen Titans Go! Season 3 episode The Dignity of Teeth. * Joey tried to put the cashes on the vending machine, Although he probably didnt knew that vending machine supports coins not dollars. References * The episode's title is a pun on the phrase "Too good to be true." Gallery Tooth Good to be True 1.png Tooth Good to be True 2.png Tooth Good to be True 3.png Tooth Good to be True 4.png Tooth Good to be True 5.png Tooth Exchange 1.png|One of Oggy's teeth falling out. Tooth Exchange 2.png|Joey trying to turn his tooth into a coin. Tooth Exchange 3.png|Joey placing his tooth under Oggy's pillow. Tooth Exchange 4.png|Joey crafting a fake tooth. Tooth Exchange 5.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)